


stranded without you

by fiddlesticks



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mute Reader, Soul Mate AU, Soul mate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 20:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11409483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddlesticks/pseuds/fiddlesticks
Summary: This has been in my want to write list for goodness knows how long, and I finally have the inspiration to do it. It’s the usual soul mate tattoo au, in which the first word that your soul mate speaks to you appears on your inner wrist. Newt however never got his mark.Newt x mute fem reader





	stranded without you

The lack of words emblazoned across the delicate skin of Newt’s inner wrist had been a constant plague on the young man’s mind, over the years he had seen countless others soul mate marks appear, but his never did. He would quite often find himself lying awake at night, staring at his forearm, desperately willing something, anything to appear. Dwelling in the thought that perhaps he truly would be alone for the rest of his days. So he retracted into himself, burying himself in his work and creatures, trying to convince himself that if he kept himself busy enough, he wouldn’t feel the dull ache in his heart. Of course this rarely worked.

 

As he often did, Newt was working well into the evening, so absorbed by the task at hand that he was barely conscious of the time. He only ripped his sea green eyes from the parchment as his stomach growled, as though he had swallowed a lion or perhaps some kind of whale. Cheeks flushing as a stern older wizard sent him an incredulous look over the top of his spectacles.

 

Freckled cheeks still dusted with pink, Newt peered out of the rather small round window, where outside the sun was just beginning to sink beneath the buildings. Deciding that the last few scraps of paperwork still sitting on the chaos that had the audacity to call a desk, could wait until tomorrow, Newt gathered up his belongings and headed out of the cramped office door, off to feed the lion that had taken up residence in his stomach.

 

Newt headed to the lift, shuffling his way down the dimly lit, bottle green tiled corridor, arms well laden with a small mountain of books, an inconspicuous brown leather case clutched in his long fingered work worn hand.

 

Hands rather full, Newt struggled to press the brass button for the lift, resorting to jabbing at it with his elbow, to no avail, as he was about to give in and head for the steep staircase, his sensitive ears pricked up at the sound of breathy laughter. A rather lovely young lady was standing a little way from the lift, well out of the way of the precarious stack of books held in Newt’s arms, until she took a few tentative steps and pressed the but to for the pair of them.

 

Just managing to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat, Newt choked out, ‘thank you, I thought I might be stranded’ the woman’s bright eyes widened, before a breath taking,  wide giddy smile took over her face. Newt furrowed his brow, completely perplexed as to what might have invoked such a response.

 

As she rolled up the sleeve of her robe, Newt’s confusion only grew, until he was presented with the woman’s wrist, where written clear as day were the words, ‘thank you, I thought I might be stranded.’ The bottom seemed to drop out of Newt’s stomach, as his heart fluttered in his chest, eyes wide as he looked from the woman to the words, and back again.

 

Not wanting to get his hopes too high, Newt gently set his case on the floor along with his books, before unfastening his cufflink and rolling up his shirt sleeve, revealing the bare skin to the stranger. A soft fond smile lit up her face, as she lightly traced her finger over the sensitive skin of Newt’s inner wrist, before bringing her gaze up to meet his, with a sad little nod. Heart dropping once more, Newt gave her a brief smile back before attempting to pull his arm away, only for her to keep a hold, before she began to trace letters across Newt’s forearm, ‘h.e.l.l.o.’ Tingles shot through him with each gentle touch, the lopsided smile growing at his lips.

 

“would you perhaps, like to join me for some tea?’

 

Have a great day and be safe

 

 

I also have a tumblr, where I post daily, you can find me at <http://fiddlesticksimagines.tumblr.com/> i write imagines, confessions, shorter fics, head cannons and preferences. Requests are always welcome both on tumbler and here. Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it.

 


End file.
